


three's company

by sovietghoststories (lucid_lies)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1940s, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, F/M, Oral Sex, Other, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucid_lies/pseuds/sovietghoststories
Summary: Bucky teaches Steve how to eat the reader out.





	three's company

There have been several times throughout his life, most of them because of Bucky, that Steve had to stop and ask himself how the hell he got from where he was to where he is.

This is one such time.

One minute he’s at the dance hall for another failed double date, and then, after a rather confusing cycle of events of which he has no real recollection, he finds himself crammed onto an old twin bed, naked and flat on his belly between your splayed thighs.

His friend is on his knees at the top of the bed, head thrown back in bliss, your eager lips wrapped around his hard cock. The muffled little moans that leave your throat with every hollow-cheeked suck have him flushed and sweating, his own erection digging into the mattress as Bucky’s strong fingers pinch and pluck your puffy nipples.

“That’s it, doll,” Bucky groans, eyes cracking open to spear Steve with a heated look, a rough thumb stroking the side of your distended cheek where the outline of his cockhead can be seen, “Ain’t she perfect?”

“Yeah, Buck, as pretty as a picture.”

He doesn’t recognize his own voice, hoarse and weighted down by arousal, devouring the long line of your body from the wide curve of your hips to the dip of your collarbone with a greedy gaze.

He wants to touch, kiss, suck every inch of you. He wants to feel you come alive under him, rutting and desperate. He wants your taste heavy on his tongue and the heat of your skin on his lips. He wants to make it  _so_  good for you and you’d let him, Steve knows you would.

When you look at him, you see down past the ill-fitting clothes and sharp bones. Unlike everyone else, you acknowledge the man he is inside. And knowing there’s someone else out there besides Bucky that sees him for who he truly is, and a dame at that? It gives him an absolute rush, leaving him feeling faint and so hard it hurts.  

The whine you release when his warm, broad palms glide over the tops of your thighs is pure sin, and the burning embers of desire that sit low in his belly flare to life, spreading through his limbs until he’s shaking.

“Shit.” Bucky groans, the vibrations jolting through his cock as he brushes the hair off of your face, wanting to see those pretty lust blown eyes. “Whatever you’re doin’ down there, don’ stop.”

“Buck.” 

There’s an unspoken plea in Steve’s voice, one Bucky picks up on immediately. 

You have no idea what’s going on until Bucky’s voice echoes through the room, low and commanding. The sound, full of gravel, makes you squirm and a rush of moisture oozes out of you, slicking the insides of your thighs. 

Steve groans at the sight, eyes hyper-focused on your glistening core. Cheeks hot, you spread your legs wider, exposing yourself completely and offering him a better view. The choked off sound that gets caught in his throat has you preening with feminine pride. 

“Don’ worry,” Bucky says, “It’s real easy an’ I’m right ‘ere to help if you need it. Just start off with some kisses an’ go from there.”

Lips tentatively brush the crease of your thigh and your breath catches. He wouldn’t –  _oh_ , but he would. What an absolute darling. Rapid breaths ghost over your pussy as Steve works his way higher, dry lips gliding over your skin reverently. Every kiss feels like an offering and when he finally,  _finally_  kisses you directly on your clit, you nearly shoot off the bed, moaning long and loud around your mouthful of Bucky’s cock. 

Steve pauses, unsure and Bucky quickly takes the reins.

“Ssh, princess,” he strokes the side of your face, your half-lidded eyes locking with his, “It’s alright, Steve, keep goin’.” 

Trembling, the smaller man continues with his shy, exploratory touches. The more noises that drop from your lips, the more confident he grows until his mouth cracks open the smallest amount and his tongue snakes out to get his first taste of you. 

Fighting back the urge to grind against his mouth, you keen and dig your nails into Bucky’s thighs. He hisses, cock giving an interested twitch in your mouth. Keeping that in mind, you do it again and are rewarded with a sharp burst of salt. Purring, you dip your tongue into the weeping slit and flex your fingers, swallowing down everything he offers.   
  
 "Mm, that’s it, nice ‘n slow.“ Bucky leans over to rub a hand down the smaller man’s flank, fingers running over the bumps of his ribs in a gesture meant to calm and anchor him. "Don’ be afraid to get a little messy, she’ll love it. Ain’t that right, doll?”

You gasp wetly, Bucky’s erection sliding out with a pop, your lipstick smeared and mouth swollen. “S-Steve –!” His hair is as soft as silk in your hands, fingers grabbing at the roots and tugging. “Oh, my gosh – I can’t –  _shit_ , please don’t stop.”  

“Careful, Stevie, I’m startin’ to get jealous. I might have’ta get a taste of my own.” The rough pads of Bucky’s fingers dance along the swell of your breast, swiping across a peaked nipple and sending sparks of electricity down your spine. “Would you like that, angel?” 

Shamelessly moaning in agreement – because  _wow_ , you’d kill to feel those plush lips on your pussy alongside Steve’s thinner ones, their tongues tangled together and playing in your slick – you arch into the skilful touch of Bucky’s teasing fingers as the sharp planes of Steve’s face press closer, eagerly sealing his mouth around your folds and lapping at your pussy. 

The bubble of pleasure in your belly builds with every inexperienced, messy flick of your clit. His raw enthusiasm makes up for any lack of skill, and it leaves you a jittery mess and you try to stay still - really, you do - but it can’t be helped. Every girl has her limits and once you start grinding against Steve’s sweet little face, glancing down your body to see the flushed tops of his cheeks and fever-bright eyes, you can’t stop, quickly becoming addicted to the shy slurps and curious thrusts.   
  
Bucky’s cock is a line of heat against your cheek, smears of precum dribbling onto your skin. You feel him jerk and a quick glance up shows you he’s just as enamoured with the sight of Steve between your thighs. Your stomach and cunt clench at the thought, and you’re suddenly desperate to have the weight of his cock back in your mouth, the taste of him heavy on your tongue. 

Nuzzling the side of his shaft, you press an open-mouthed kiss to the head and use your lips to guide him back into the wet heat of your mouth. A low, filthy moan that has another gush of slick leave your body and coat Steve’s tongue escapes Bucky. His fingers leave your chest and tenderly card through your hair.   
  
“That’s it, sweetheart,” he murmurs, gingerly thrusting forward. “You look so good with those pretty ruby lips wrapped ‘round my cock, Steve’s tongue in your cunt. I bet you’re feelin’ real good right now, I know I am.”    
  
Steve’s hands inch up to cradle the jut of your hips, thumbs rubbing soothing circles into the soft flesh of your belly. He hums against your cunt, chasing down every drop of slick, tongue getting bolder with every muffled sigh. On the downstroke, he dips it as far into your entrance as he can, stroking your walls. You flutter around him and whimper around Bucky. 

Fisting a hand around the base of his erection, Bucky grits out, brow pinched and jaw clenched, “’m close, baby.” 

He’s not the only one. 

You’re so fucking close to the edge you can taste it, and when you peek down at Steve, all the air rushes from your lungs and you feel dizzy. His hair sticks to his forehead with sweat, eyes closed as he feasts on your swollen flesh, rutting against the mattress. Then his eyes snap open and capture yours, iris a thin blue line. 

The absolute hunger you see in them is your undoing. Your thighs clench around Steve’s ears and you cum with a full body jerk, hands scrambling to push his head away as your clit pulses in time with your thundering heartbeat. The world whites out and when you come to, you sag against the mattress, bones liquefied. 

Above you, Bucky’s chest shudders with every breath, mouth slack and muscles clenching. His spend leaks down your cheeks, a drop tickling the corner of your mouth. He groans, a low broken sound when your pink tongue swipes it up. 

“Fuck, doll, you’re killin’ me.” 

Steve’s no better, face smashed into the meat of your thigh. Hot air puffs against your skin, his thin frame shivering. Turned on his side, you can see the mess he made on your sheets, cum still pulsing weakly from the head of his softening cock. He moans quietly when you reach down to brush your fingers over the back of his sweaty neck, drawing little swirls on his pale skin. 

“Well, that was fun. See, Stevie, not all my ideas are bad,” Bucky says, flopping down next to you and tossing an arm around your waist. He tugs you into his chest, jostling Steve who crawls up to settle on your other side with a half dead groan. “I’d say this was my best one yet. Wouldn’t you?” 

Another arm, thinner but just as secure, joins the other around you and you find yourself pressed between two bodies. “Yeah, yeah, stop talkin’ an’ let’s get some sleep.” 

You drift in and out amid Bucky’s snickers, vaguely aware of the duvet being tugged up over your exhausted bodies. Someone whispers goodnight in your ear and another kisses your cheek gently. You’re not looking forward to all the cleaning you’re going to have to do tomorrow but for now, you’re warm and comfortable. 

Sleep comes easy. 


End file.
